The Ghost of You and Me
by XxblobnessxX
Summary: Utena thinks about the night Touga died. Sequel to Moonlight Shadow. Read and Review please


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Utena or BBMak. Okie? If you sue the my pets Revenge and Aggressive will rip you into tiny little pieces and eat you (bloody lawyers). Thank you. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Ghost of You and Me  
  
Utena sat at her window and looked up at the moon. It shone brightly amongst the stars that dotted the sky. She sighed and pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her head on them. I feel so alone, she thought. Touga was gone after that fateful night, when his supposedly best friend, Saionji had shamelessly killed him. All her friends had tried, hard as they might, to comfort her. Anthy had baked her a cake and sent her a card. Wakaba along with others gave her flowers.  
  
What am I supposed to do  
  
With all these blues  
  
Haunting me, everywhere, no matter what I do  
  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
  
I can't let go  
  
When will this night be over  
  
Maybe falling in love was the wrong idea, Utena thought. I would've been better off without it. She sniffed and looked down at the quiet street. There was a couple walking across it hand in hand.  
  
" Let's eat here, Utena. This looks like a good place for lunch." Wakaba said as she dragged Utena into the restaurant. Utena looked up at the menu. Burgers, fries, and coke are all they had.  
  
" I don't know Wakaba. Doesn't it look a bit…fattening?" Utena asked. Wakaba turned.  
  
" Whatever's good is fine with me." She said cheerfully. Utena shrugged and looked back at the menu. It did look good. They were up next.  
  
While Wakaba ordered the food Utena found a seat by the window. She smiled as she watched the people pass by. One person she noticed stuck out from the rest. He had long red hair that looked like if was made of silk. He looked at her and smiled charmingly, his cerulean blue eyes sparkled. Utena stared at him as he turned and walked away.  
  
Wakaba set the tray of food down and immediately unwrapped her burger. She noticed that Utena was staring out the window with a lost look in her eyes. She waved her hand in front of Utena's face.  
  
" Hello? Earth to Utena." She said. Utena snapped out of her trance and looked at Wakaba. Wakaba took a huge bite of her burger. " What were you staring at?" she asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
" A guy…" Utena answered getting lost into her own world again. Wakaba nearly choked.  
  
" A guy? That's unlike you Utena. Your hormones must be kickin' in finally." Wakaba joked. Utena just stared out the window.  
  
That night the two went to a club. Wakaba danced around merrily while Utena sat at their table. She crossed her legs and pouted. I hate dancing, she thought. Wakaba had forced her into a dress and dragged her all the way to Hollywood just to go dancing. Why do people even waste their money doing this?  
  
" May I have this dance?" A hand appeared before Utena and she looked up. It was the guy from before. She was left speechless so all she could do was nod and take his hand.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
It isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
That's how they met, Utena and Touga. All it took was one dance. Utena didn't really believe in love at first sight but… She could remember staring deep into his eyes as he held her in his arms. The song seemed to last forever, but forever was all that Utena needed.  
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by  
  
Phantom ships, lost at sea  
  
And one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass in sing a toast, to the midnight sky  
  
I wonder why  
  
The stars don't seem to guide me  
  
After the song Touga let go of Utena and bent down to kiss her hand. He smiled at her and left her in the middle of the dance floor. Wakaba ran up to her and jumped onto her back causing her to topple over.  
  
" That was soooooo cute Utena! What's his name?" Wakaba bounced up and down anxiously. Utena got up and looked in the direction where Touga went.  
  
" I don't know. He- he didn't tell me."  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
It isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
" Awwww…. That sucks." Wakaba crossed her arms. Utena nodded in agreement.  
  
" It's late Wakaba. Let's head home."  
  
Utena missed him so badly, it was like having a constant headache that won't ever go away. Still, she had to get on with her life. She might not find another man that would love her as much as Touga did. She felt tears flow down her cheeks. She didn't try to hold them back.  
  
The ghost of you and me  
  
When will it set me free  
  
I hear the voices call  
  
Following footsteps down the hall  
  
Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul  
  
The door opened and Wakaba poked her head in. She saw Utena sitting by her window staring outside. She came in and put her hand on Utena's shoulder.  
  
Utena licked the ice cream, which Touga had bought for her, happily. It was a warm summer day, perfect for strolling around in the park. The air smelled fresh. Trees grew along all sides of the park. Children ran around playing tag. It was a very nice day indeed.  
  
Wakaba got up and walked to the door. She closed it noiselessly. Utena stood up from her spot and turned out the lights. She sat on the bed in the dark. I guess I'm not really alone, she though laying down. As long as I have my memories. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
  
I can't let go  
  
When will this night be over  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
It isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me….. 


End file.
